


The Horror of our Love

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Yandere!Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you stuffed into my mouth<br/>hold you down and tear you open, live inside you -<br/>love, I'd never hurt you.<br/>But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix<br/>I will eat you slowly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror of our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [peachygreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygreen/gifts).



> hey what up guess who is only half way through the next chapter of ea. this girl  
> and both greenie and salem made me want to write yandere!killua/gon so here we are  
> (and partly inspired by plucking petals, bless that fic)

“You are mine, and only mine.”

Killua curled his pale fingers around Gon’s wrist, ghostly white against tan skin. The other boy’s sleeping face was entrancing; Killua smiled, his calm expression cracking into one reminiscent of a murderer’s.

(Well. He was, for that matter.)

Since Gon and Killua had come to this town to train, the graveyard had started expanding. Any time someone gave Gon any trouble, even if it was just a bump on the shoulder they didn’t apologize for, Killua would memorize their face; later that night, while Gon lay sleeping in their hotel room, he’d be dirtying his hands with the blood of these sinners. He’d just gotten back from one of those killing sprees.

A groggy voice pulled him from his state of lust. “…Killua, are you still up? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Oh, yeah. I had trouble sleeping.” He rubbed the back of his head, pulling his hand away from Gon’s wrist as Gon gave him one of those heart-melting smiles.

“Heh, it’s okay. Do you want me to stay up with you?”

Killua felt his heart beat in his throat. “No, you can sleep. Don’t worry about me-”

He was cut off. “I can see it in your eyes! You’re upset.” Gon had gotten so good at reading people’s emotions by their smell, their aura, their eyes.

“No, go to bed. I’m fine.”

Gon furrowed his brow in frustration. “You’re not! Your aura is all weird…”

“Fine.”

“No!”

Killua sighed, lying down next to him. “Just - just go to bed.”

There was a pause. “…Ever since Alluka healed me.”

“What?”

“That’s when you began acting this way.”

Ba-dump.

“You won’t tell me anything. Are you hiding something?”

“No.”

Gon made a worried noise in the back of his throat. “You can tell me, Killua!” he chirps. “It’s fine!”

Killua went wide-eyed, looking almost like a spooked animal – he knew he needed to end this conversation before it turned into a love confession, so he turned away. “I’m fine. You need to sleep.”

The moonlight seemed to choke him as it seeped in through the window. Gon huffed, lying back down. In the silence, words of love swirled through Killua’s head; he unconsciously gripped the sheets harder.

Gon’s voice was what finally broke the tension. “Are we going to be friends forever?”

“Of course. You idiot.”

“…I’m glad I met you.”

“Idiot.”

Gon giggled.

“You know, I like you a lot.”

Killua felt his heart skip a beat.

“Y-You do?”

“Uh-huh! I love being with you!”

Don’t do it. Don’t fucking say it.

“Well…I…”

He turned to face Gon again, brow furrowed, face on fire with embarrassment.

“I love you, Gon.”

Fuck.

Gon seemed to be shocked speechless. He’d obviously never had anyone confess their love to him before.

“Well…” he finally managed, and Killua felt his heart breaking. “I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship! Mito said I should wait until I’m at least 18…”

Inky black, pure rage, mixed with passion, washed over him.

“Oh.”

“Killua?”

“Are you sure you just don’t love me?”

His breathing was labored now, and hot tears streamed down his face, but his smile told a different story.

“I…”

“You don’t.”

“Killua…”

“YOU DON’T.”

He shouted. He’d never shouted at Gon like this before. He couldn’t stop his raspy breathing, and the tears  
wouldn’t stop rolling – at this point he was screaming every word.

“YOU DON’T LOVE ME.”

“K-Killua, please calm down!”

“WHY DON’T YOU L O V E M E?”

He leaped at Gon, taking both of them off the bed, and slammed him into the wall. A huge thud resounded throughout the hotel.

Killua had calmed considerably. But not in a good way.

“Since you won’t love me…”

He scraped his razor sharp fingernails against Gon’s thighs, leaving five claw marks that welled up with blood almost immediately.

“I’ll make you mine forever.”

Gon cried out in pain as Killua sent a jolt of electricity through him, effectively paralyzing him. His eyes rolled back in his head, mouth agape from the amps; he made some choking noises in protest, but he couldn’t get away any more.

Killua reached over and kissed him long and hard, licking the other boy’s lips; he sucked on his neck, scraping his nails under Gon’s tank top, covering his hands with his love’s blood. He sliced the boy’s shirt apart with his claws, watching as it fell to shreds in his lap. The blush spread to Killua’s ears: he was enamored with the sight of Gon’s ribcage showing in some places where he’d been scratched. He should take his time and enjoy killing him, instead of just pulling his heart out right now.

With a surgeon’s precision Killua tore at the cuts, ripping away sheets of flesh; every so often he reapplied the electricity, causing more tears to fall from Gon’s eyes. When he’d finally pulled off the skin covering his ribcage he sat back on his heels for a moment to take it all in: there it was, Gon’s beautiful, beating heart. He kept an eye on it as he made a small pile of the skin he ripped off – it was working a mile a minute.

He caressed Gon’s face, moving in to kiss him sweetly before whispering something into his ear.

“I love you.”

He plunged his hand right into Gon’s ribcage, effectively shattering it, and pulled out his heart. Gon choked, the light draining from his eyes almost instantly.

Killua admired the heart he held in his hands; his own heart beat as fast as a schoolgirl in love’s would. This is Gon’s…heart… Ba-dump. He was more in love than he’d ever been. Out of curiosity, he sucked on the arteries: warm blood filled his mouth, an almost intoxicating taste. It was Gon’s blood. What flowed through the other boy and kept him alive…

He bit his lip before taking a bite out of the heart with ease; the muscle, soaked with his love’s blood, tasted like heaven. His eyes were permanently half-lidded: lust was taking him over. He swallowed the piece of Gon’s heart and laughed.

“It’s so sweet…So sweet…”

He breathed, his mind clouded, and took a second to rake his eyes over Gon’s face, frozen in mute horror, brown eyes wide open. Dead as a doornail.

“You taste so sweet, Gon.”

He leans down to whisper in the corpse’s ear.

“Now you’re mine forever.”


End file.
